Episode 9473 (4th June 2018)
Plot Antoine tells Rosie that he is working for the police and the operation that she has now put at risk was to bring Alan down. He suggests she hands over the real drugs, he will then tip off his police colleagues and Alan will get caught. Shona tells Gail that she's just having a run of bad luck and things won't change by talking to the dead. Gail isn't convinced. Gary is livid at Nicola's statement and Sarah can't calm him down. Kirk shows Sharon how to be a better dog owner in his training session with Chewy. She confesses her anxieties over clothes-buying now she's lost weight and Kirk offers to go with her to buy new ones. She's pleased. Antoine persuades Rosie to cooperate. He pins an MP3 player to her, pretending it's a wire so the police can hear her words, and instructs her to hand over the goods while he waits outside. Rosemary isn't pleased to see that Roy is to be included in the seance. Robert overhears Tracy boasting that Steve is treating her lavishly on their dating and makes fun of him when he turns up, enjoying his discomfort. Steve begs him to keep quiet about kissing Michelle but Robert insists that he is going to confess himself. Antoine goes out of the back of the factory but is seen by an alert Craig. When he sees him with the packet of money, Craig confronts and arrests him. Rosemary claims to be in touch with Hayley and Alma, and knows many details about them, impressing Gail and disconcerting Roy who walks out. Gemma breaks free of her trolley imprisonment as Alan arrives and demands the drugs. Gemma then frees herself from the stockroom and knocks Alan down with a roll of cloth as the police turn up to arrest the two men. Roy warns Audrey about Rosemary being back and how much Gail has paid her. Rosemary tells Gail she's conducting private sessions at St Ignatius Church Hall tomorrow and will see her then for another seance. Rosie and Gemma are proud of their work. Gary and Sarah make up. Steve returns from taking Tracy out and Robert berates him for being dishonest but then tells him he doesn't care anymore. Rosemary meets Lewis at the church hall and reports back to him. She feels guilty for the way they're treating Gail but Lewis is unrepentant. Roy admits he's perplexed by how much Rosemary knew about Hayley and Alma and determines to expose her. Audrey tells Gail she's attending the next session with her, and is paying for it, with the intention of seeing Rosemary off for good. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers Guest cast *Antoine Reese - Jay Rincon *Alan - Tom Andrews *Sharon Butterlee - Natalie Burt *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office, factory floor and loading bay *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Corridor *St Ignatius Church Hall Notes *While making "contact" with Alma Halliwell, Rosemary Piper refers to Roy Cropper hiding the salt cellars on his first day working at the cafe. This occurred in Episode 4018 (27th May 1996). *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Antoine dupes Rosie into thinking he is no longer a dealer, but is actually working undercover for the police and needs her help; and Rosemary conducts a séance in the presence of Gail and a sceptical Roy. When she claims to be in contact with Hayley and Alma, Roy is upset and shares his concerns with Audrey. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,276,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes